Lonatics: The begining
by Aqua-Girl555
Summary: Note: this has been moved from my sisters profile to my own! How are Tech and Rev blood brothers? Will Ace and Lexi be pared up? Is Slam smarter then most think? And what in the world is Duck hiding? Find out in Loonatics: The begining.UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Yes this story was on Ladydragon010, well if you don't already know she is my sister and we had to share an acount... til. now. R&R I do not own lonatics unleashed.

Loonatics Unleashed(My version)  
By: Aqua Girl555  
Prologue

The world of Acmetropolis is inhabited with Humans and toons A.K.A. Anthous. The most famous ones were: Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote , The Roadrunner, And the Tasmanian Devil.  
You may think this is about the loony toons but this is about their descendants: Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, and Slam Tasmanian A.K.A. the Loonatics.

Chapter 1 Ace, Lexi, and Duck.

She was running, running for her life. She was being chased by a robot. She turns a corner "A dead end." She gasped. She turned around and screamed. The monster was coming after her, it was green with slob, snot and drool all over it with discusing hair in the most descusting plases." Hay if you want to hurt this girl you have to go thuoe me first." said a guy withe big musels an a tan, he waore a white shirt and blue jeans his hair was blond.  
"And, cut." said the movie director. "That was beautiful, just splendid, go take five. Now where is that stunt rabbat."  
"It's stunt bunny." said a gray and wight bunny in a costume that looked like the guy withe musels, he had the masck under his arm. "Oh and by da way when ah am fighting may I do one of dese," He did a high kick "And one of dose and some of dat." he did more cool moves.  
"Uh...mm...yes.. Umm Ace..yes..who is the direcer here?"  
"You are." Ace said glumly.

"And who is the most expendabul purson on this set?"

"Ah am." He looked even more dipresed.  
"Yes and that means I tell you what I want you to ok. Now lights, camera, and Action!" he said fast.  
"Wait..wha..AAAAAhhhhhh." said Ace confused and then being swung and beetin up by the robot like a piece of spaghetti.  
"No! No! No! That was horrible, I mean you didn't even have the mask on! That's the last straw! YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled the director.  
"But, but. YOu normaly give me a little more time to set up!!!"

"Well we don't have time, just a dedline. So get out of my sight now!"

Ace sighed. He knew this would have happened sooner or later. He took off his costume and walked away with his head down. The purson that was replasing him came in and said "Tough luck, buddy. See ya."  
"See ya, Dan."

Dan was one of his buddys here.

He walked to a golf cart where some guys and one girl were having lunch brak. One said "Hay, Ace, come over here. We have carret cake."

Ace smiled a little and walked over. "Hay Steve, Larry, Tammy, how's ya doing."

"Grate. That latest comady went well, We knoked 'em dead." said Steve. He was black with no hair waring a purple shirt and brown paints.

"Yah, but not as goo as we would with you. I mean, your the decendent of the grate Buggs Bunny. The greatest comady actor in the 20'th century." said Tammy. SHe had blond hair waring a tight t-shirt that was also purple.

"We would be asome if you joined. hey would love a rabbet to join." Theis time it was Larry but he wasn't humen but a Bull dog. Ware a purple color and riped jeans.

"Yah but Ah don't want ta make people lagh. Ah want ta make people amased at my skills." Ever sence he was young he always wanted to be an actor but not a comedeon actor but an action movie actor. "anyway Ah gots ta get home." He walked off. Not knowing what was going to behold him.

At a high school.

"Okay girls lets give our all today and cheer, cheer, cheer!" said a blonde girl in a cheerleader outfit with a captain's "C" on it.  
"Now first is Lexi... um Bunny?"  
A yellow rabbit in a cheer outfit stepped up, She had a green head band on and lipstick. "Don't screw this up Lexi," she said to herself.  
"Just go when your ready." said a girl next to the capten.

She took one last big breath and did a flip and a bunch more rad moves and finished with the splits. When she was done everyone clapped.  
"Wow she's good, even better than you," said a girl next to the captain.  
Jealous the captain said, "That was some pretty good flips, but you're just not cut out for this. So get your cotton tail out of here."  
Lexi sighed and walked away. She went into the loker room and hit the wall. Then washed her fase off. "Maybe the lipstick was too mutch." said a voice next to her.

She looked to see her BFF. "Hay, liz."

"Hi lex. I saw what happen. You were better then her and that was why. She was jelose."

"I gess your right. LEt's go get someting to eat."

They walked to the lunch room. Unarare that something both amasing and tragic was going to happen that day.

At a pool.

"The life guard is calm yet braced so that if danger should strike he would be ready to...AHH!"  
"Hey duck, get out of my chair and stop neglecting your work." said a wight man withe big musels "Now get to work and don't screw it up this time or your fired." he handed Duck a net to clean the pool withe.  
Duck grumbled, grabbed the net ,and went to work. After an hour of getting out Dipers somebody knocked him into the water. He screamed and swallowed lots of chlorine. He almot dround but didn't. He climbed out but when he did people laghed or cover their children's and wifes eyes. He didn't know what had hapend until he felt a cool brees below he looked tn the water and saw his shorts. He went red and I meen BRIGHT RED. He grabed his short, put them on, 'n' ran away screeming "I QUIT!!!!!!!!"

After he got to the janaturs room he put his ripped jeans back on and his orange shirt. Put his back pack over his sholder and roled away on his skate bord. After an hour he went to the park and sighed. "Now what should I do? Every job I go to I mes up on." he sat on the bench tring to get himself together. "I might as well move but... Where could I move that dosn't have one of them loking for me?"

He looked to see children and parents playing with eatch other. "I whish I had that." he mumbled.

He looked at the beutaful sky and thought "_I wander if the sky would look better purple or red?_"

He started to dose off. Not notasing a vary small dot in the sky obove him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Rev, Tech, and Slam  
(note to the people, _slanted_ writing is either a thought or thought/nanite speech)

"_Oh man Cookie's going to kill me_" thought a blue roadrunner as he ran to work. This would be the sixth time in a month for this to happen. Cookie would worke him till 12 then send him home , he get's 4 hours of sleep then has to get ready for work again and get to worke befoir 8:30. He even tried to use rocket sckats to help him. His buddy, Tech, made them. But when cookie saw them he made Rev work twice as heard making him twice as tired. And he only got enogh mony to pay his part of the rent and food bill. He ate alote and Tech ate curten stuff because he only eats twice with in 24 hours becaus he works on his inventions or is at colage. He neered the place and thought "_Just in time."_  
"Your late, Rev. By two minutes."

"But atleast I'm not like, Tommy, who is late by an hour and he slacks off. Yet he get's more then me."

"He's the beast around. Your a rookie. Who's more expendable."

"YOu probly just like him better becaus he's humen wale I'm a Roderunner." Mumbles Rev.

"What did you say?"

"nothing." he said quikly.

"Nothing my foot. you insaulted me. That's the last straw, Rev, You pushed my last butten!! YOUR FIRED" yelled Cookie.  
"But, but," Rev stuttered.  
"No but's Rev now return your uniform, and get out of here."  
Rev sighed and left it wasn't his fault he could only run 20mph while other roadrunner's run 160mph."I might as well waght for Tech" me mumbled as he walked out slowly.

When he got to the university he heard somebody yell his best buddy's name and saw smoke come out of a window. "_Tech. Don't tell me you put the self distruct butten on another macien_."

Something in his brian said "_yes._"

At the near by University.

"TECH!!" screamed a teacher covered with ash, he had come out of a room that had lot's of smoke in it.  
"Sorry. 'cough' I told you I put a self-distruct butten in there." said a brown coyote as he came out of the cloud of ash in the room.  
"No sorry's or exuses this time, Tech. Befor I thought you were a mad genus, like your father," said the tacher. Tech gave him an agry look when he said that "But now I think your just mad."

"Tech Evil Coyote." said a man that had Princabul writen all over him(literaly) " This was your last chanse and you blew 'RE EXPELLED!!"  
He sighed and walked out of the building to meet Rev. Some students made fun of him "Looks like Teachers pet has been sent off to the pound."

"Maybe you should just stay in your dog house." Giggled a girl.

Tech growld and his eyes flashed from gold to black then back and some people backe away a little "I AM NOT A DOG! I AM A COYOTE!" He stormed out of the school.

Some kid wispered "They should put that mut down, he's too dangerus."

"Yah. No self control." said the other student.

When he saw Rev he knew in his blood that Rev was fired.  
When Rev saw Tech he knew deep down that Tech was expelled."_Let me guess you were fired, well I was expelled_." said a voice in Rev's head.  
"_Yep, you're right.I heard what they said. You gonna be ok?"_ responded a voice in Tech's head.

"_I think so. But we should head home just in case. I don't want a repeat of case 666COYOTE."_  
They looked at each other sadly and walked down the road together. They didn't notice a small dot in the sky getting bigger.

At the down town weaseling ring.  
"You better make it look good when you lose." said a wrestler.  
"SjiavncSLAMvucdkadWIN." said Slam in his mixed up language.  
"Brrriinngg!" went the bell and the match started. Slam was suppose to lose but didn't the anthro just kept fighting and won. He held his arms up in secession. He was so happy that he didn't notice that his fans and his opponent's fans were fighting.  
"This is the 10th time you won a match you were suppose to lose. You are an awful Wesler. You never listen to your manager." said his boss.  
"MEdjdkanBADsaalvnFIGHTERshgndTHENvnvaIzvnsQUIT?!" said Slam who has always wanted to be a good fighter and got sad when ever somebody could him a bad fighter. To him thay were calling him week and helpless.  
He turned around and walked outside. A lot of people looked at him in discrese. He hated it. He wanted to be a hero. He was just as smart as any normal purson. It was juat the way he talked. Like any Tazmainen devil. HE was aculy smarter then most tazmainen Devils. For that he was kiked out of his home for being a smart alic. He sighed again then a shadow fell over him he looked up to see a pritty light comeing closer. He was fasanated by the light and thought "_ohh pritty"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Meteor  
(Both **bold** and _intalic_ means both nanite talk and talking narmaly.)  
An unknown military base.

"Camander. Come look at this."

"What?" The comander looked at the screen "What the hell is that." he pointed at a giant blip on the screan.

"A coment beond our comprehention." said a women in a black cloke. "This object has six main colors witch are eatch differnt cemicale. There is yellow, pink, orange, red, green, and purple. It will hit the pacific ocion in one hour."

"How do you know of this?"

"I have been traking it for some time. trying to stop it. I have only found a way to slow it down enogh so it dosn't distroy the plainet but derastic chainges will ocore in the atmisfer. Most citys should remin in take and take just medeum damege but the contanies will chainge pasition and a lot of species may go exstink and new species may apper. But you should all warn your familys. For these are your last moments alive."

In an old apartment bilding.  
Ace was in his apartment when he heard screaming and yelling out side. He went to the window andd said "Can't a guy be deprested in peace any more?

"But the world is ending. Look." The guy pointed up. He looked into the sky and what he saw made his eyes freeze open.

Lexi was in her dorm puting ear medicen on and taking a hedic pill when someone slammed against her door saying "THE END IS HERE!!"

"Shut up! I have a hedic!" she yeled. He continued but ran down the hall as he got quieter.  
Then she took one look out her window to see what he was talking about. What shee saw made her blood turn cold.

Duck was walking down the street with tears in his eyes. He had sense left the park and walked by the colage's pool. He worked at a hotel pool but he wished he was able to go to colage so he could join the swim team but he never went to school. He looked up and yelled"SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!!"  
He looked up and shouted "I WASN'T SERIOUS!" For doom was on the world.

Rev and Tech were in Tech's lab. Tach was fixing Rev's sckates, that were broken in his rush, when a red light flashed with a female voice saying"Alert, a meteor on a collision course to Acmetropolis in T-5 minutes. Have a nice day."  
"WHHHHAAATTT!"said Rev in panic "First I lose my job and now I am going to die? Oh I knew Friday the 13 was a bad day!"  
"Easy Rev first call your parents and tell them that you love them while I call the government to tell them if they don't already know 'K'." reassured Tech in a scared but calm voice.  
Rev grabbed the phone to call his family while Tech grabbed his cell and tried to call the government but got nothing. "Shit, can't get a connection. Can you Rev?"  
"Nope." replied Rev withe a scarred look. "what should we do???" then Rev went crazy and ran out of the lab.  
"_**NO REV IT'S SAFER IN HERE! REEEEVVV!!!"**_ he yelled through both the nanites and out loud.

Slam looked at the meteor as it came and Thought "_Well I'm Fucked_.". Then every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Why is my fur pink?

Ace felt his eyes burn like fire. He tried to open them but they were covered with some wet cloth. "Oh. Mr. Rabbit your awake." said a female voice. "What happen, and why are my eye's covered?" asked Ace. "Well my men found you under a pile of rubble after the meteor hit Acmetropolis and you were unconscious. When your eyes opened ...Well.. red hot rays came out and almost hit one of our guys. So we put some cloth over your eyes to keep them shut." said the doctor in a worried voice. Ace thought for a moment then asked " Where am I?" "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mr. Rabbit." she said worried. "Saw that again. I have every right to know what's going on!" he felt his eyes burn a bit more.  
"I...I am truly sorry Mr. rabbet but I can't. But you should calm down! Your heart ra..." She was cut off by Ace who yelled wale in the back ground his heart monater was off the charts.  
"WHAT! WHY! TELL ME WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW OR ..." then his eyes burned like they were surounded by lava and then nothing but red for a moment. He heard a scream. The redness stopped but the pain came back. He saw a female with brown hair that was partly singed. Two men came in "Mis. F are you O.K.? asked one of the men. Ace looked quikly around. He was in a yellow room with no windows. He noteced his fur was yellow too."Oh this is embarasing. Only girls are yellow." "You were supposed to tell us when #12, I mean it, I mean he woke up." said the other man. AceHeard what he said and panick. Where was he? He fokesed on a chai nthat held him to the bed. Then for a second the redness came back the pain went away and then it came back as he stoped and he was free. The chain was melted. He ran out and down the hall. Letting his instencs lead him.

Meanwhile...

'Where am I?' thought Lexi as she opened her eyes and looked around she was in a room that looked like Ace's only pink."Hello Ms. Bunny I'm Dr. M and how are you today?" he asked. He was a handsom fellow with brown hair and a handsome smile. "I'm fine thank you." Lexi replied. Then she looked at her arm it was bright pink."Why is my fur pink?!" Lexi asked painiced. "Our men found you at the Colage, or what was left, anyway they found you with unusawal colored fur. Five others as well." he answered " Their fur was pink too?" she asked "No the others are all male one rabbit that's now yellow, another is a duck that is orange, a green coyote, a red roadrunner, and a violet Tasmanian devil." he answered Then a voice on the intercom said "Dr. M #12 has escaped." "I'm on my way." he said with a serious and scary look then changed back and said "I have to go, Ms. Bunny, Stay put." then rushed out of the room. Lexi looked around then tried to get up to find her foot changed to the bed. She suddenly got a headache and a flash of light appeared and she was free, the headache was gone. She got up and quietly waled out the door.

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm..NOT ...DEAD?!' Duck's eyes shot open He looked around for a second. He was in a tank of some sort.  
" Hi my name is Dr. S. Do you need anything, Mr. Duck?" said a man that was standing above him. Duck thought for a moment. "Yeah. Why am I in a fish tank,?" HE spoke thew the oxagien tank. "When our men found you, after the meteor knocked the world off it's axis, you were in a puddle face down at first they thought you'd drowned but you started to stir so they piked you up but on the way you thrashed around so we checked your medical records and it seems that when you at the orphanage you couldn't sleep without at least a little bit of water so we put you in this tank and filled it up." answered Dr. S. "Wait, the world has ben knocked off it's axis, what in the world is an axis?!" asked Duck dumbly. "An axis is like an invisible rod that has been stabbed up though the center of the earth and the earth spins around the rod wail the earth travels around the sun." "Uh huh, so can I get out of this tank?" "Well I suppose so since you're awake." said the doctor with a smile. He pressed a button and the water level started to drop soon the tank was empty except for Duck. The doctor opened the tank and Duck got out "Thanks Dr. S."  
"Your welcom. Oh and can you tell me why you have this burned into your upper right sholder?" He held out a pikter of a cross with a knife stabed thew it.  
"Well..."He was about to answer when all of a sudden Duck gave a hiccup and he was somewhere else that had a window, then he hiccuped again and he was in a room with a purple tasmanian devil, then he hiccuped angian about 50 more times befor he finale stoped and heared an ear pearcing screem comming fom the nexed hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Nanites?  
Tech was woken abruptly when he heard a scream. He opened his eyes to see a female doctor.  
"Oh, Hello Mr Coyote, how are you this afternoon?"  
"Good I guess. What was that scream?"

"Don't know."

"Well have you sean a blue roderunner near where I was?"  
"Let's see, hmmmm ah we found 7 roadrunners 6 were blue and one was red oh and the red one was found close to you." The Dr. Said with a smile.  
Tech looked around he was in a green room with no windows. He rubbed the bak of his head and noticed that his hand was green, he looked at the rest of his body to fiend he had no new cuts, or bruises in fact he felt a heathy as a horse and his fur felt like puppies fur nice and soft not ruff.  
"Oh, Mr Coyote all the doctors are curious, Why do you have nanites in your blood and why are they connected to the broca's area and the left hemisphere and the right hemisphere of your brian? We know they have nothing to do with what your father did to you." She stared at him.  
"Ummm...I..uhhh...see...ummm..well.." He stumbled for the right words.  
"We also found the same kind of nanites in the red roadrunner. Can you explain why that is?"  
Tech was, for the first time in ages, completely out of words. He thought for a moment, "_Wait the red roadrunner has nanites too it must be Rev his feathers must have changed to red like my fur went green. I must get out of here and find Rev before they try to shut down his or my nanites the ones left on in the others body they will go buserk and might even.. No I can't let that happen, I must get out of here and find Rev._ "  
"Will you pleas anser my question."  
He started to get frustrated and let out a small growl his eyes flashed to black then back again then all metal objects within 5ft. radius of were he was glowed green, his hands tingled. He puled his blanket off to find he was chained to the bed, "_They're treating me like an animal!!!"_ He thoght geting angrier he growld more fersly his eyes flashed only the black stayed longer and his hands tingled some more, the chains broke and he was out the door in seconds flat.  
"_Rev...REV_!" a voice ran though Rev's head.  
"_Tech, is that you?"_  
"_Who else birdbrain_."  
"_Says the flea bag_."  
"_Hay I only got fleas once_."  
"_Anyway why did you call me and why are my fathers red?"_  
"_I'm not sheer why your feathers are red expect that the meteor must have caused it, second I called you to see if you were ok_."  
"_Well I'm ok 'k'_."  
"_by the way I almost lost control with the nurce."_

_"Let me gess. They talked about the nanites you got fustrated then you tried to get up saw the chain got angry because it made you feal caged then you , somehow, broke the chain and got away. am I right?" _Tech was saprised Rev knew so mutch about him.

"'_Yes you're right and my fur is green_."  
"_What! Oh my gosh you must look like a green string bean, in more ways then one_." Tech was slitly blushing at that.  
"_Yeah. So do you know were you are?"_  
"_No, but I see an orange duck coming this way_."  
"_A WHAT?!?!?"_  
"_Hey don't yell you wanna burst my brain? And yes he is right in front of me asking my name so I have to go. By_."  
"My-names-Rev-Roadrunner. What-is-your-name-again?"  
"Wait would you repeat that I didn't under stand a word you said?"  
"I-said-my-names-Rev-Roadrunner. What-is-your-name?"  
"Ok lets start this over again s-l-o-l-y 'k'. My name is Danger Duck, most people call me Duck, what is your name?"  
"My...name...is...Rev...Roadrunner." Rev said vary slowly.  
"Good now we are getting somewhere, were you the one screaming?"  
"Yes...I..was..the..one-screaming. Why-are-you-orange?"  
"You're talking fast again and why are your feathers red?"  
"What-do-you-mean-talking-fast,-and-I-have-no-idea-why-I'm-talking-so-fast-I-just-feel-so-grate-so-relieved-so-..." Duck cut him off.  
"What?? Never mind let's go and...AHHHHHHH. MY BUT IS ON FIRE!!" screamed Duck because Ace just accidently shot Duck in the but.  
"Sorry. I can't control it yet," he looks up at them "Why are your geyses feathers red and orange?"  
"I'm-not-sher-but-my-friend-Tech-could-fined-out-and-my-name-is-Rev-Roadrunner-what-is-yours-and-why are..never mind."  
"What did you just say?" asked Ace.  
"I Heard The words: Tech, Out, My, Roadrunner, mind. His name is Rev, by the way."

"Ok. Do-you-know-how-wrong-that-sounds? That-is-what-I-said-but-it-is-out-of-contex. You-ducky-poo-are-one-low-bird-heck-your-evenmore-of-a-bird-brain-then-me! and-don't-you..." Rev was cut off when Duck hit him in the head then closed Rev's beak.

"Let's just go and fing your friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
# 11,12,13,14,15,and16.

"O.K. so where am I" thought Lexi as she waled down the had ben walking for quite a wile. but she has been able to hear prity much everything. It kinda sucked becaus somebody likes to fart alot.

She turned a corner and saw a coyote standing with his back toward her. "Excuse me, do you know where I am?"  
No anser came. The coyote just stood there with his fingers on his temples and eyes shut.  
"Hello is anybody home?"  
She waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Wha...Oh' uh hi my name is Tech E. Coyote what's your's and why is you fur..never mind."  
"My name is Lexi Bun... are you listening?" he cut her off and put his fingers on his temples again. "One moment girl."  
"_Tech are you there_?"  
"_I'm here what do you want_?"  
"_I want to tell you that I found a yellow bunny and I'm still with the duck. The duck is called Danger Duck but he likes to be called Duck and the bunny is called Ace Bunny and you wont believe what he can do_."  
"_What_?"  
"_He can shoot lasers out of his eyes_."  
"_fasanating, I found a female bunny called...one moment wale I ask_"  
"Hay what is your name again?"  
"Lexi Bunny."  
"_Her name is Lexi Bunny. Hey I just thought of something are near a computer room_?"  
"_No_."  
"_Well can you find a way to locate where I am_?"  
"_Yes I will be over there in 5 seconds fast_."  
And shur enough he was there in 5 seconds fast along with a dazed duck and male bunny.  
"Hey how did you get here so fast and how did you know where I was?"  
"I-don't-know-I-just-suddenly-knew-exactly-where-you-where-and-gess-what-I-am-really-fast-now-too-it-is-sooooo-awesome-and-at-one-point-I-ran-so-fast-it-felt-like-I-was-not-even-touching-the-ground-it-was-so-coooool. Oh-and-this-is-Ace-Bunny-and-Danger-Duck. "  
Silence came from everyone and they all looked at Rev strangly  
"I see you two already know each other my name is Ace, this is Danger Duck are you the Tech guy he was talking about?"  
"Yes I'm Tech E. Coyote, Rev and I go back a long ways. By the way Rev I can't understand a word your saying so until we can fiend out what is Wong with us I think you should only talk thru our nanites speech 'k'."  
"What nanites speech?"  
"Not now Duck we need to fiend a way out and by the way I'm Lexi Bunny."  
"Lex is right we need to..." Ace was cut off by an intercom went off saying " numbers 11,12,14,15,and16 have escaped and will some one check on # 13?"  
"_Who are numbers 11,12,13,14,15,and,16_?" asked Rev in nanites speech.  
"Rev asked Who are numbers 11,12,13,14,15,and 16. And to answer your question Rev I think we and some body else are numbers 11,12,13,14,15, and 16."  
"Hey when I got the hiccups I teleported all around and at one point I saw a purple monster of some sort, and my hands itch...WHA..WOOHH...COOL." fire lick eggs came out of his hands.  
"What is hapaning to us?" asked Ace to nobody in paticaler.  
"I don't know but I hear some body coming. said Lexi.  
"What do you meen you hear somebody I don't hear a thing." said Duck not thinking.  
"I'm posativ 5 people comeing with guns." she said the last word quietly.  
"I think your right Lex. Think about it Ace has laser vision, Duck can teleport, Rev is faster then he has ever ben, and my hands tingeled and then the chane ,that hooked me to my bed, broke. So maby Lexi has...OW!"

"TECH!" screamed Rev as he saw his buddy go to the ground covered in blood. "NO!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The Escape

"Oh-my -gosh-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been-shot-Tech's-been..." Rev was cut off by Duck.  
"Look what's happening to his wound it's, it's.."  
"It's healing by its self." Tech said in amazement.  
Tech's side was healed completely the blood was still there but not even a scare even the bulit came out and droped to the floor.  
"Talk more later we got to go now!"Ace yelled.  
"Right. What long-ears said." replied Duck grabbing everyone. "Hang on folks I've never had passengers before."  
One moment they were in the hall the next they were in a purple room with a purple beast.  
"WHOvjyguigWHATvjytvdhWHERE?" said the confused beast.  
"All-your-missing-is-when,-why,-and-how." said Rev joking around.  
"Hello my name is Lexi. What is yours?" she asked in a vary kind voice.  
"dvcdheSLAMbdvhd"  
Just then a nurse came in"What are you doing in ..ahhhhh!"  
Ace had lost control again of his laser vision again and it hit the wall next to the doctor, Slam said"ooooohhh"  
"Hey Danger, it is Danger right?" asked Tech.  
"Yes but call me Duck like my 4xgratgrandfather."  
"Yeah, anyway when you had the hiccups did you see a room with a window?"  
"Even better I saw the exit." said Duck with a smile caching on "I'm way ahead of you I can get you there before you can say quack."

"Ms. Z, they have escaped." said Dr. S.  
"Good. They are better then I thought," said Ms.

"What should we do?"  
"Let them go but keep tabs on them and mack shur they stay with in that citys limites."

"Where are we?" asked Lexi looking around. They were in a garage of some sort and out side the window there was nothing but desert.  
"Well-cording-to-my-new-G.P.S.-thingy-we-are-10-more-or-less-miles-from-Devenord-city." replied Rev fast but understandable.  
"We have two choices. One we stay here and do nothing. Two Duck can teleport us there, that is if he is not too tired."  
"Sorry, long-ears, but I'm pooped. And besides I'm not sure how far I can teleport." Duck said leaning on Slam a bit.  
"Maybe-I-can-run-you-guys-one-at-a-time."  
"Yeah and have our limbs torn off." said Duck remembering what happened last time.  
"Or you can stop arguing and help me with these motorcycles," said Lexi impatiently.  
They all looked towards her and sure enough there were 4 cool looking motorcycles."Hey Rev do you still know how to hot-wire motorcycles?" asked Tech looking sly at Rev.  
"Do-you-even-have-to-ask?" looking back at Tech grinning mischievously.  
'Vvvvvrrrrroomm!' Acewas holding on to Lexi while she drove 'cause the rest got the other motorcycles (and Ace could only keep his eyes open for so long befor he has to close then again), except Rev he was running right besides Tech. About one hour latter they where in what was left of Devenord city.  
They wandered around a little til they were at the new tower that the city had built for no reason in particular.  
"O.K. Rev and Tech will go south, Duck you...um Duck what are you humming? Duck!"  
"Hmmmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hm what?"  
"Ace asked you what were you humming?"  
"O' just something a friend taught me to calm my nerves."  
"O.K. anyway Duck and Slam go north, Lexi take Duck's bike and go west, and don't fret Duck you and Slam can share, I'll go east. We will meet back here in an hour, find any and all survivors. Now let's roll."  
They went into their difern't directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
A Grate Loss

"_Hey Tech."_  
"_Wha_t?"  
"_Are we going to tell them about the blood thing and the thing about you-know-who and what he did to you_?"  
"_Yes. But not yet. Let's get to know them better. 'K'_."  
"_O.K. Hey I'm getting some thing on my G.P.S. thingy_."  
"_What do mean by G.P.S.?"_  
"_Well I have this G.P.S. thingy in my brain and I can see everything with in a 1,794 mile of where I am and I'm getting somebody in the pile of rubble over there_."  
"_Hay your right I hear breathing_." Rev stared at him for a second then gave a oh yeah look.  
"_I almost forgot coyotes have good hearing, especalyu you, because of what you-know-who did_."  
Tech's eyes glowed yellow at teh reminder of HIM then rased his hand controlling the metal in the building pieces that were atop of the person. Then Rev did a small tornado to get the pieces that were not metal to find... Cookie! Rev's old boss.  
"Cookie?!"  
"Rev, is that you?" he asked weekly.  
"Yes-Cookie-it's-Rev."  
"I'm sorry, Rev, "  
"For What?" asked Tech.

"For being so hared on you 'cough'. You just reminded me of someone." he admitted.  
"Who?" asked Tech checking his pulse.  
"A bully from grade school. He was a roadrunner looked exactly like you Rev." Cookie took a look at Rev to find he was red. "Well what Rev use to look like, any way he hated anyone who couldn't run fast." He started to weeze and his breths were growing shorter.  
"And-let-me-gess-he-bullied-you-because-you-couldn't-run-fast."  
"Exactly, so when I met you I thought cough that I could take my anger out on you. But I was wrong I'm sorry."  
Cookie then closed his eyes. Tech gasped "He's.."  
"He's-what?"  
Tech just looked down in sadness."No-NOOOOO!"  
Rev's eye's filed with tears, for Cookie had taken his last breath. For Cookie was dead.

Ace was wandering around he couldn't find a sole he thought it was strange. "I should have found at least some bodies." He thought some more and decided to check on his old apartment.  
The doctor was right there was almost nothing left just his spacial water, fire, and even lava proof boxes he got from his crazy uncle Tim. He opened one of the boxes to fiend Food, another box had water, another was filled with spices, and two were filled with a bunch of weapons like numchuks, daggers, mini axis, and ine box held the legendary guardian strike sword. It has been passed down to the eldest son. It held powers beyond his wildest dreams. The original holder was unknown but he gave it to Buggs Bunny chenterys ago. Almost everyone had forgoten. But not his family, They remember it all to well.

Buggs was haveing a short vacation with his friends. Duck, Wile, Roderunner, Taz, and even Lola. They were all just friends. Nothig more. But eatch eather had a girl firend or maried. Lola was married along with Duck. The others all had girlfriends but Buggs was plainen on geting married to his girlfriend in secrit so there unborn chiled would have a noramel life. Not one where everything was surved on a silver plator. Anyway they were in hawaii and just lying on the bach when the earth started to shake. They got up fast and went to the shelter. Earthquakes ment a volcano wa becoming active. Once everyone was inside Buggs went to chek on things. What he saw saprised him. Aliens were fihting a man in weird armer. His sword was cool and glowing. But then the aliens broke his arms and legs. Then left him to die. THey went away on their spase ship. Buggs went to see how he could help. The man just gave him the sword, witch somehow contraced back into the hilt, and said "Only the next true worrior can wealed this sword and give it it's shine. Take care, my friend" Then the man glowed then disapered into thin air.

Buggs was a little creaped out. he aid to himself "Well, dats someting you don't see ev'ryday."

He took the sword out of it's seth and exsamened it. He whisled at it's beuty. He heard Duck call "Is it safe?"

Bugg replyed "Ya', ev'rytings, just fine."

Duck and everyone came out. Bugs hid the sword. Lola asked "So what happen?"

Buggs smiled "You wouldn't beleve me if ah told you. Ah need ta do someting quick. Be back in a flash." he ran inside.

Once in side he hid the sword in his bag. Making sure noboy would find it. THen he wrote a message and atached it to the sword. To remiond himself latter in life. Then he went back outside to enjoy his vacation. Never to forget this moment ever.

Hope this is longer. Please R&R.

P.S. I couldn't get the spell checker to work. Sorry for bad grammer.


	9. SORRY

Sorry but it has become highly likely I will not continue this story. It was a great story idea but the spark of inspiration has gone and I can't remember where the plot was going, as I haven't written more to it in a long time. I'm sorry to fans but this is now on a most likely permanit hiatus(sp)-Aquagirl555


	10. up for adoption

Hello everyone this is Aquagirl555 here with some news, I know how much you all love this story but I'm afraid I can no longer continue it. The flash drive that contained the next chapters was hit by a magnate at the school library, and I can't remember the original plot line. However I am putting this, and my other unfinished stories up for adoption. If one of you have already asked to adopt it then inform me and tell me if you are still up for it, even if it has already been adopted, I would actually like to see were other people take his story line, if anyone else would like to give a try at this storyline, then be my guest, as long as you give credit to what inspired you, okay? Anyway not sure if I'll make any new stories anytime soon, it's been really busy here at home, It may be summer but this coming school year will be my senior year and I have to prepare for college and somehow manage to scrounge up enough money to go. Once again, I'm so sorry I can't update this story. TTFN; Ta ta for now.


End file.
